1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of driving a display panel, and a display apparatus for performing the method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of driving a display panel improving a display quality, and a display apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes a first substrate including a pixel electrode, a second substrate including a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first and second substrates. When a grayscale voltage is applied to the pixel electrode, and a common voltage is applied to the common electrode, an electric field is generated at the liquid crystal layer. When an intensity of the electric field is adjusted, a light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer is adjusted. Thus, a desired image may be displayed on a liquid crystal display panel.
In order to display the desired image accurately, the common voltage should be maintained in a uniform level in spite of a change of the grayscale voltage. However, the common voltage ripples according to a change of the grayscale voltage. Due to the ripple of the common voltage, a cross talk effect may be caused thereby causing deterioration of a display quality of the display panel.
A compensating circuit using a feedback system may be employed to compensate the ripple of the common voltage. The compensating circuit may include an operational amplifier.
Generally, a gain of the operational amplifier is fixed in a predetermined value so that the ripple of the common voltage is not adequately compensated when a frequency of the liquid crystal display panel is varied.